The door locking mechanism of the existing pressure oven is typically very complicated. As a result, the probability of opening the door by mistake is very high. This is particularly true for the elderly and women, as they may have difficulties in operation; if the force is not large enough, the oven door cannot be properly opened or closed, which is not convenient.